Motivos
by Serebi
Summary: Hola! por fin después de siglos subo la continuación , próximos fics de Kraine y Sheeloss. En este fic Shihna tiene un pequeño acercamiento con Lloyd...
1. Guardia

Hola!!! Este el primer fanfic que subo aunque tengo buen rato leyendo .

Se trata nada mas y nada menos que de uno de mis juegos favoritos : Tales of Symphonia

Este es un fic acerca de Sheena y su manera de ver las cosas,

Ah se me pasaba : Disclaimer Tales of Symphonia no me pertenece (bueno fuera hehe sino no subiria fics :p)

Pensamientos

" Bla Bla"

**SER YO MISMA**

Era de noche, se supone que todos dormían ya que dentro de poco se enfrentarían a Rodyle, más sin embargo y como ya era costumbre alguien tenía que hacer la guardia , no fuera que los Desians atacaran y raptaran a Colette …

-" Colette- sigh suspiró Sheena quién se ofreció a hacer la guardia.- Porque siempre todo gira en torno a ella …Digo, no tengo nada en contra de ella, porque por ella y Lloyd es que me uní a el grupo , pero… porque no puede ser hmm no sé más agresiva y no dejar que siempre la estén raptando"- Tenía la mirada fija en en la hoguera.

-" Okay, es la elegida se Sylvarant y su deber es sacrificarse por los demás, pero… siempre tiene que ser tan así? no será que lo hace a propósito para que Lloyd siempre vaya a su rescate?- EH? Pero en que estás pensando"?? – Sheena negó girando la cabeza.

Sheena no comprendía el porque la idea le molestaba tanto, pero no, ella misma sabía el porque , y eso era porque Colette aunque no estuviera "colgada" a Lloyd como las hunnies de Zelos era en gran parte igualita a ellas , solo que se hacía la víctima e inspiraba ternura a la vez y hombres como Lloyd y Zelos caían redonditos ante una mirada tierna …

-"Ugh , Damn"!! – soltó un bufido. – No tolero que las mujeres no sean valientes y que dependan de un hombre –" Por suerte yo no soy así"!! - pero ese comentario no era del todo cierto.

Varias veces se sorprendió de cómo se soñaba siendo salvada por Lloyd , y ella le agradecía con una tímida sonrisa y un ligero abrazo, pero cuando despertaba se decía a si misma que solo eran pesadillas y que nunca sucederían.

Las lágrimas de inmediato empezaron a brotar – Pero qué?- Porqué estoy llorando? – intentó detener las lágrimas, frotándose los ojos, pero no paraban de brotar .-"¡¡Deténganse!! gritó-

-"Vamos Sheena suéltalo!! – una vocecita dentro de su cabeza gritó – Acéptalo te gusta Lloyd .

La verdad la había golpeado como un gancho, era cierto ese chico de ojos color miel provocaba que se le erizara la piel y se le trabara la lengua , pero ella no creía que significara algo, no es que todos los chicos le provocaran esa sensación, pero el era su amigo!! y además con la mala suerte que tenía según ella era era imposible que alguien se fijara en ella y por eso se prometió que nunca dejaría que nadie NADIE la lastimaría y pondría barreras a su corazón, que el espadachín sin proponérselo había derrumbado tan fácilmente con su ser amable y su carisma y en menos de un año de conocerse!!

En eso volteó a ver a los demás para ver que nadie estuviera despierto por el grito de hace unos momentos y al comprobar que todos dormían , centró su vista en Lloyd , quién dormía placidamente.

Lo observó detenidamente durante un buen rato , pero repentinamente Genis emitió un sonido y alarmada Sheena fijó su vista en la hoguera otra vez por temor a que la atraparan viendo a cierto chico ingenuo.

- "Que me has hecho Lloyd Irving?" – suspiró y en toda la noche no pensó en otra cosa que no fuera la batalla que iban a enfrentar.

¡Holas! Se que este fic es corto, pero si les gusta puedo continuarlo y subir de otros personajes y hacer de todo tipos : graciosos, de terror, de amor, de misterio , etc de lo que quieran, pero como Sheena no tenía uno para ella , pues decidi subir este , se nota que es mi favorita:p

Thanks por leerlo les agradezco sus reviews y sugerencias!!

bYe!!まずは右まで。


	2. Camino a Meltokyo

**Hola!!** después de meses de no subir aquí tengo la continuación , este se trata sobre el porque Colette es así como la conocemos de **klutz **xD

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y sugerencias al final les cuento más!!...

Ahora a leer………………………………………………………………………….

* * *

El equipo de héroes se encontraba caminando por el campo de Tethealla en dirección a Meltokyo después del enfrentamiento contra Rodyle batalla que los había dejado exhaustos, todo iba bien cuando de repente Colette sin darse cuenta iba derecho a una piedra .

- "¡ Cuidado Colette te vas a … caer!…" - le advirtió demasiado tarde Genis.

Pero no alcanzó a caer ya que Zelos la tomó de la mano rápidamente y el cayó en su lugar,

- "¡ Lo siento¡ Lo siento!" – se disculpó enseguida Colette, mientras le tendía la mano a Zelos para ayudarlo a levantarlo .ya que se había golpeado con la piedra.

-" ¿ Te encuentras bien Zelos?" – preguntaron al unísono Regal y Lloyd.

- "Estoy de maravilla "– respondió el elegido, limpiándose la frente con el pañuelo que la princesa tiempo atrás le había regalado. – "La que me preocupa es Colette" .

- "Disculpen no era mi intención preocuparlos "– la elegida de Sylvarant inclinó su cabeza en forma de disculpa.

- "Colette te he dicho mil veces que no tienes que disculparte por nada" – soltó Lloyd

-" Mi pequeño ángel ten más cuidado por donde caminas , por tu seguridad decidimos no

viajar seguido en los Rheiards para que no te cayeras ¿ recuerdas?" – comentó muy seriamente Zelos , lo cual era muy extraño en él.

- "Lo sé, pero lamento preo.." – pero Regal habló antes de dejarla terminar . – Colette no es necesario que te disculpes por cada vez que tropieces , somos humanos y todos tropezamos y caemos – lo dijo con intención de hacerla sentir mejor, a lo cual Colette respondió con una sonrisa.

- "¡Claro que no caemos tan seguido como tú, pero … cuando caes pasan cosas buenas también Colette!"- soltó Genis, haciendo que todos voltearan de inmediato a verlo .

- "¿Eh?"- fue lo único que Colette alcanzó a decir y de nuevo bajo la cabeza

"¡Esperen¡yo no estoy diciendo que sea malo, al contrario varias veces han pasado milagros cuando cae ¿no? como cuando desconectó la máquina que nos tenía atrapados en el Monte Fooji"- Genis en un intento de que dejaran de verlo con miradas asesinas en especial Raine comentó animadamente.

"Colette no te sientas mal"- Raine se acercó y le dio unas palmaditas a Colette en el hombro en señal de apoyo .-"Genis tiene razón en cuanto a los milagros, aunque él sea muy inteligente, es más tonto que Lloyd para dirigirse a las personas"- la elegida levantó su rostro, su mirada reflejaba alegría y Raine le dedico una sonrisa.

- "¡¡Profesora Sage¡¡ RAINE!! "– Gritaron al mismo tiempo Lloyd y Genis.

"¿Por qué me insulta si yo ni siquiera dije nada¿Raine porque me llamaste tonto?"- preguntaron los dos nuevamente al mismo tiempo.

Raine les dirigió una mirada de incredulidad y les respondió – "Solo los bárbaros como ustedes hablan al mismo tiempo sin que se les entienda nada ¡Hum!"finalizó cruzándose de brazos.

- "Ouch!" – exclamó Zelos con un tono de dolor, como si lo hubieran ofendido a él , para luego con una carcajada agregar –" Pero mi querida maestra tiene razón."

-" Lo que necesitamos es descansar"- habló Presea que tenía más de una hora de no decir una sola palabra – "Cuando el cuerpo no descansa, hay 50 de probabilidades de que el individuo responda de forma agresiva a cualquier acción". –

- "Presea tiene razón"- Afirmó Shihna que también durante el trayecto permaneció muy silenciosa –" Tenemos rato de que no descansamos"- La intención tanto de Presea como Shihna era no provocar una discusión.

-"Tenemos rato de que no descansamos en un hotel, siempre al aire libre"- comentó pensativa Raine – Estoy de acuerdo en que sea lo primero que hagamos al llegar a Meltokyo y ¿ustedes? –les preguntó algo animada.

"¡¡Sí!! Vamos todos a mi casa" – respondió Zelos agitando sus brazos

"¡¡ Una tibia cama y una rica cena nos aguarda!!" - Lloyd imitó a Zelos . - ¿Qué más podemos pedir? – preguntó a la nada el espadachín.

Todos rieron ante el comentario , incluso Presea que se estaba acostumbrando a demostrar sus emociones , sin embargo Shihna se quedó mirando fijamente a Lloyd y las palabras _Qué mas podemos pedir _resonaron en su mente.

Si ella pudiera pedir algo… sería que aunque fuera por una vez el espadachín la rescatara y que dejara de ser tan orgullosa, porque en las oportunidades que tuvo de ser rescatada por Lloyd ella se negó rotundamente, para después reprocharse ella misma el porque no dejaba ceder su orgullo.

Sin darse cuenta , Shihna cerró sus ojos y suspiró profundamente, llamando la atención de Genis por su cercanía .

"Oye Shihna ¿te ecuentras bien¿te sientes cansada?" - preguntó consternado Genis.

"¿Ah?" – exclamó al mismo tiempo que abria sus ojos y ver a Genis, que no era el único que la miraba fijamente .- "Me siento bien ¿ves Genis?" – Shihna emitió una ligera sonrisa.

"¿De verdad te sientes bien Shihna?"- preguntó otra voz cercana a su alrededor. Una voz que le inspiraba confianza y a la vez nerviosismo.

"Me siento bien Lloyd es solo que…"- al voltear su rostro para verlo, se quedó sin palabras ya que el origen de su suspiro se encontraba a escasos centímetros de ella.

"Debes estar cansada de hacer todo eso de los pactos"- comento serio Lloyd a la vez que agarró las manos de Shihna y las entrelazó a las suyas suavemente – "Además de lo que pasó con Corrine."

"Lloyd…" - susurró Shihna .

Shihna sentía como un ardor se subía a sus mejillas y sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse. No sabía si lo estaba soñando o de verdad estaba sucediendo. El que ella y Lloyd estuvieran así de cerca.

"Es mejor que descansemos Shihna "– dijo Genis rompiendo el encanto.

"Eh.".- Shihna reaccionó y observó que todos los integrantes de equipo la miraban detenidamente.

Reparo en que sus manos seguían entrelazadas con las de Lloyd, por lo que las soltó de inmediato y dio unos pasos atrás y bajó la mirada evitando ver a los ojos a Lloyd y los demás aún ligeramente sonrojada.

Lloyd confundido , solo esbozó una sonrisa de esas que animaban al equipo y añadió : "Okay muchachos siguiente parada Meltokyo , nuestra misión: descansar"- aún con la sonrisa fue el primero en avanzar , siguiendo los demás su ejemplo.

Cierta ninja se reprochaba en sus pensamientos el que rompiera contacto con el espadachín que solo intentaba darle ánimo y a la vez confirmaba que era mentira que no tuviera nada de tacto Lloyd para levantar el ánimo como Raine momentos antes había mencionado, ya que fueron sus palabras las que la hicieron sentir mejor con la pérdida de Corrine.

-#Pensamientos Shihna #

- #¿Porque tuve que separarme así¿Porqué me da vergüenza mostrar debilidad antes los demás¿Desde cuando me importa lo que piensen los demás¿Porque me siento así?#- Se cuestionaba Shihna, pero no encontraba respuesta a estas preguntas.

Dos personas miraban a la ninja, sin que ella se percatara a la vez que indagaban.

/Pensamientos de Colette/

/Shihna de vez en cuando deberías dejar que alguien te consuele, se siente muy bien cuando alguien especialmente que te importa te apoya/

/Me voy a acercar para enseñarte, porque podrás ser una chica muy fuerte pero te falta ese alguien/

/Yo ya tengo a esa persona y es Lloyd/

//Pensamientos de Zelos//

//No me imaginé que Shihna tuviera ese lado tierno, con eso de que siempre se muestra ruda…//

//Reconozco que en ese momento yo quería estar en el lugar de Lloyd…//

//Me pregunto si conmigo también mostrará ese lado tierno…//

En lo que cada uno iba absorto en sus propios pensamientos, finalmente los 8 miembros del equipo llegaron a Meltokyo…

* * *

Después de mucho tiempo, subo el siguiente capítulo . 

Perdonen la demora, pero por motivos de la Universidad es que no pude actualizar.

El siguiente capítulo lo subo más rápido y va a ser más largo también.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a :

**Luz Fiction Girl : **Gracias por tus comentarios ), disculpa el que me tardara en actualizar, el siguiente capítulo va a ser más sobre lo que Shihna piensa de Colette, solo que voy a poner situaciones que la pongan a hablar y pensar de más de la elegida xD.

**Jessiai **: Gracias por tus comentarios perdona la demora, sabes estoy terminando un fic sobre Kraine, el cual subo en esta semana espero te guste, y la siguiente subo uno de Sheelos ( porque yo adoro a todas las parejas del TOS.

**Zelos69: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario nn estoy terminando un fic sobre Kraine y Sheelos los cuales espero subir esta semana o la otra.

* * *

**Sobre otros Fics… (TOL)**

Por cierto, también estoy haciendo un fic sobre Jay de Tales of Legendia , esta categoría no tiene un fic en español para que lo lean también por fas.

**Sobre el nuevo juego del TOS para el WII**

como último comentario : Cuando salga el nuevo Tales of Symphonia subiré un fic sobre Emil y Marta también. Aunque el que Lloyd sea un villano no me cuadra, en fin ya falta menos para jugarlo

Saludos y gracias por sus reviews!!!


End file.
